


The Good Samaritan

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Coda, Episode: s04e06 The Good Samaritan, Gen, Robbie Reyes Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Daisy has a heart-to-heart with Robbie in the aftermath of the Riders attack on Mace.Beta’d by WhistlingWindTree
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	The Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtlemanTremors084 (Killjoys4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts).



The uncomfortable silence in the Zephyr was driving Daisy nuts. The Ghost Rider’s fiery break out of the containment module had created a tense atmosphere. Everyone was on edge, as if afraid they’d be a target for the Rider if they so much as breathed wrong.

After an hour of everyone walking on eggshells, Daisy couldn't take it anymore.

"Coulson,” she spoke up, breaking the uneasy quiet. “How far out are we?"

“About an hour out," he answered.

"I'll let Robbie know," Daisy said, standing up, eager to get away.

Wrong thing to say. 

The tension in the room skyrocketed, becoming sharp and suffocating at just the mention of his name.

"Absolutely not, Johnson." Director Mace barked from across the room. His movements were pained after Robbie tossed him about like a rag doll. "No one is going back there and that’s an order." 

Daisy rolled her eyes, ignoring Mace and continued heading down the stairs towards the hallway. And right into the bulky chest of one of Mace’s tactical agents. 

“Right on cue,” Daisy glared as the beefy agent blocked her way with an impassive stare. "That's cute, Mace. Does he roll over that fast, too?"

"Daisy-" Coulson began, with a warning tone.

She ignored him - even if it hurt a little to do so - and raised her good arm, the threat evident. "Tell him to move. Or I'll move him myself."

Behind her, although she couldn't see it, there was a momentary silent argument between Mace and Coulson for a few seconds which Mace conceded with a sigh. "Fine. Morales."

With Agent Morales out of the way, Daisy walked down the corridor to the back of the Zephyr, the weird tension leaving her shoulders with every step and by the time she reached the hangar, it was gone completely. Funny, even after their rocky start, she felt more relaxed around Robbie now than she did with SHIELD. All these new rules grated on her nerves. Made her feel constricted. And that SHIELD could no longer be her home. 

Daisy approached the module stopping at the jagged edge of the broken doors. Inside, Robbie was sitting with his head in his hands. Robbie's head snapped up as she joined him inside, the crunch of her shoes on broken glass giving her away.

"We there yet?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"Nope. Still about an hour out," Daisy rested her arms on her knees, fixing him with a serious look. "But I figured you could use the company."

Robbie snorted, but otherwise didn’t say anything and soon they lapsed into a comfortable silence, listening to the hushed voices in the adjoining hallway and the steady hum of the Zephyr.

Time passed and she thought he wasn't going to say anything at all, that he would remain quiet until they got to the lab. But he did.

"How's Gabe doing?" he fidgeted next to her.

Ah. 

She should’ve guessed that Gabe would be Robbie's main concern. 

"He's fine. He hasn't said a word since-" she trailed off, glancing at the broken module doors, unsure of what to say.

Robbie scrubbed a hand over his face. "He probably hates me."

"Hey, no." Daisy reached out, gently taking hold of his wrist. "Your brother loves you as much as you love him. He'll come around. Trust me."

Robbie shook his head, dejected. "How can you be sure?"

Daisy gave a short laugh at the question as she remembered the day of the Blackout and when she first met Gabe.

The kid was smart enough to have figured out that she was Quake and despite all the news segments reporting her as an Inhuman threat and dangerous, he was still brave enough to order her away from his brother in no uncertain terms.

Robbie needs good people around him. And that’s not you. 

Daisy squeezed Robbie’s wrist. "Trust me," she repeated, a smile still playing on her lips. "Gabe is just as protective of you as you are of him.” She dropped his hand, but still remained close. “It’s gonna be okay." And maybe not just for Robbie, but for her too.

Robbie stared with furrowed brows and was about to respond when heavy footsteps approached.

"We're here, Tremors,” Mack said, stopping a few feet away from the broken module. “Time for you to suit up.” He fixed Robbie with a distrustful stare. “And for you to come with me."

Robbie and Daisy exchanged a brief glance before turning to Mack. Daisy followed him out first, then Robbie followed moments later. 

He didn’t know what they were about to face, but it couldn’t be as bad as what had happened. But maybe Daisy was right. Maybe it was gonna be okay.


End file.
